eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisingr Part Seventy Two
Two Lovers Doomed DOOM. DOOOOOM!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. Doom. DOOOOOOOM!!!! Okay. I'm done. Eragon wants to know how come they knew but they couldn't tell him. How come they let him think that Morzan was his father. Then his chest heaves. Unbidden, memories of a Brom flooded through him, washing away his other thoughts. He reconsidered the meaning of Brom's every word and expression, and in that instant, a sense of rightness settled over Eragaon. He still wanted explanations, but he did not need them in order to determine the veracity of Glaedr's claim, for in his bones, Eragon felt the truth of what Glaedr had said. I really hate that. The whole he knew it in his bones phrase. I know what it means and everything, but really? Does his bones really know these things? I would think his heart would be better or his gut. I mean, I know what they mean and all, but... it's just... Of course there's also the bit that Brom being his father makes it all right. Of course he couldn't be related to Morzan. He's evil and Eragon's not evil. So he couldn't be related to Morzan. If he was he'd be evil too, even though he hasn't shown any "evil" tendencies (for a given value of evil) since he found out or before. Okay. He has done evil things but they're not considered evil by the text, just by common sense so my point still stands. Now however he knows he's good because his father was good. And that's all that matters. Saphira apologizes for not telling him, even though she wanted to because Murtagh's words tormented him, because she too swore oaths to Brom. I don't know when she swore oaths to Brom, but apparently she did. Also, I don't know when Glaedr and Oromis swore oaths to Brom either. Since everyone thought Brom was dead, Brom wouldn't have been able to go to visit the elves because that would expose him and stuff. I wonder though, why did they have to swear the oaths in the ancient language. Didn't Brom trust them enough not to tell Eragon without magically binding them? Is anyone here able to make oaths without requiring magical binding? Does no one trust each other? Oh, apparently she swore it while Eragon was unconscious. Of course. That's useful. Brom also told Saphira all about his life and a memory of Brom to give to Eragon. Now we get to delve into Oromis tells us all about how Brom swiped Morzan's Girl And Had Eragon. Oromis has both Morzan and Brom as apprentices, Brom three years younger than Morzan. Brom idolizes Morzan. Being evil, Morzan bosses him around and treats him shamefully. Or to be exactly, "Treat him most shamefully". I don't know where your mind went but my mind went to some very very dark and dirty places. Morzan can't be good, you see, because he went evil, so obviously he must have been evil from the start. Otherwise he wouldn't have joined Galby's side Which then begs the question: weren't all dragon riders supposed to be Super Good? Morzan never got a second dragon, so how come his dragon which are supposed to be Supreme Goodness of ALL CREATION picked him if he was EVIL!? Continuity? What's that you say? I don't know what you're talking about. Brom comes out of his lust gazed desire of Morzan when Morzan gets his Saphira killed. Where upon he hates Morzan and wants to destroy him. Hell hath no fury as a lover scorned? About twenty years before the story starts the Varden starts hearing about the mysterious "Black Hand". Eragon and Murtagh's mother. Brom decides that he will kill the Black Hand as she is Morzan's greatest ally. He goes to Morzan's castle and infiltrates it. The castle is in the foothills of the Spine near the western shore of Leona Lake. Galby still uses it. I thought he stayed away from the Spine? And Brom and Eragon and Saphira actually were at Lake Leona several times. Funny how Brom didn't you know... try to skirt it or something. I guess the castle just popped up. Or you know... Continuity, what continuity? Brom got a job as a gardener in the castle where he met Eragon's mom. Eragon wants to know if he planned to seduce her to hurt Morzan. But that isn't true because they fell in love. *spew* Apparently True Love managed to get Eragon's mom out of the trap that many women who are in love fall into when they're with abusive partners. The even though they're abused by their by their significant other they still won't leave because the significant other still loves them and they still love their significant other. As Oromis says, Whatever affection your mother once had for Morzan had vanished by then, expunged by his cruel treatment of her and their newborn child, Murtagh. My thoughts are this. Eragon's mom loved Morzan so much that she was willing, eager to be his right hand man. His Black Hand. EVIL CREULY TORTURING PERSON. Let me tell you what Jeod said of her way back in the early bits of the books when we first learn about her. She was utterly ruthless, devoid of either pity or compassion. It was said that when she asked Morzan to enter his service, he tested her by teaching her the word of heal in the angcient language - for she was a spell caster as well as a common fighter - and then pitting her against twelve of his finest swordsmen. ... She healed them of their fear and their hate and all the things that drive a man to kill. And then while they stood grinning at each other like idiot sheep, she went up to the men and cut their throats. First off I didn't know you could heal someone of their fear and hate. Unless it'd be like a lobotomy or something. And if it was a lobotomy this woman just lobotomized twelve men just so she could be with Morzan. This isn't something you can really shrug off. But apparently falling in love with Brom and Morzan treating her and Murtagh cruelly was enough to turn her good. As a side node, apparently I've discovered why all of Galby's men are idiots. Apparently swearing oaths of loyalty in the true language removes the ability to use ingenuity and initiative. Though, if she still had those and she still did them of her own initiative... However meeting Brom and the fact that Morzan was mean to her and her baby has turned her away from Morzan and Being Evil. This also changed her True Name enough that she was free from the oaths of loyalty she swore to Morzan. Oromis says something .. odd here. "... If Morzan had been more careful - if, for example, he had cast a spell that would alert him if ever she failed to abide by her promises - he would have known the moment he lost control over her. But that was always a shortcoming of Morzan's; he would device a cunning spell, but then it would fail because, in his impatience, he overlooked some crucial detail." This seems to be a smaller reoccurring theme in Paolini's works. Especially when it comes to magic. You're a bad wizard if you can't figure out a way to counter every possible contingency. This is a great ward! Wait, I forgot to put a ward on it against random falling meteors that are half a mile and ten inches wide! I only made it for half a mile wide! DAMN I'M A FAILURE. We're told that Eragon's mom decided, after falling in love with Brom to feed information to the Varden to help make up for all the Evil She Did. She also didn't want to leave because of Murtagh. He was taken away from her and given to a wet nurse, only allowed to visit infrequently. This is where Brom met her and they fell in LURRRRRV. Blah blah blah, Morzan didn't notice Brom because Brom was very good at hiding himself. Or you know, Morzan isn't going to be looking at gardeners. Do you really think that the EVIL EVIL MORAZAN actually pays attention to his servants in a place he's likely rarely at? Honestly? AH! But this makes Brom sound clever! And I just got bored to tears with this narration. SO! break time. Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Brisingr